Why Did He Have To Leave Me
by caro14
Summary: It happens in new moon after Edwards leave and he doesn’t come back… I know this is probably been done a lot but please I think everyone has different opinions and ideas, also this is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys like it… Better summary insid.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

It happens in new moon after Edwards leave and he doesn't come back… she is lost without him… the Volturi finds out that the Cullen's have a human girl know the secret and they didn't do anything, so they when to pay her a visit…

**This first chapter I own S. Mayer for it some are her work and don't want take credit for it… also I'm no her and we all own her for giving us this wonderful characters **

**Chapter 1: He is gone**

BELLA POV

We were in the forest by my house and he was leaned against a tree and starting at me. He wasn't saying anything but he was the one that say he wanted to talk so I took a few breaths to steady myself and say "let's talk".

"Bella we are leaving" say Edwards

Ok I thought I was ready but I was just lying to myself. "But why now??" I say

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless" say Edwards

I was confuse I thought we were living together, but when he mention Carlisle I understood that he didn't meant me. But I need to know for sure; "when you say we…?" I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself" he say very clearly so I could understand him.

I was a breaking point now, why was he saying all this to me? He knew he was my survival, that without him I was nothing. So I say "I'll come with you"

"Bella, were we're going it's not the right place for you. You can't come"

"Don't be ridiculous. Were you are is the right place for me." I was I little mad and that helped a little.

"Bella I'm no good for you. My world is not for you" he says it pretty serious.

"Don't say that. What happen with Jasper that was nothing, Edward! Nothing" I was practically begging.

"You are right; it was exactly what was to be expected. We are what we are, Bella"

"But you promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay …." He cuffs me off and says "I promise to stay as long as that was best for you"

I was furious now and the words just came out "No, this is about my soul, isn't it?" I didn't wait for an answer; "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care Edward. You can have it. You already have my soul; I don't want it without you"

He wasn't looking at me now; he was looking at the ground for a long time. When he finally looked at me his face was different, especially his eyes, the liquid gold had frozen solid. And with his eyes on my face he says "Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

I was absorbing what he was really saying. And there was a pause while I repeated the words in head a few times. So I try it.

"You. Don't. Want. Me?" I asked I little confused and shock by the way they sounded.

"No" was his simple reply. But he was looking at me with those cold eyes and without apology in them. I also could see no contradiction at what he was saying.

I was so numb that I barely realize that tears were starting to fall out of my eyes. He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happen the other night made me realize that it's time for change. I'm not human, and I can't keep pretending something I'm not". He looked back at me. "I'm sorry that I have this go on much too long, I'm really sorry".

"Don't do this" but as soon as we were looking at each other, I could see that my words were too late.

"You are not good for me, Bella" I couldn't argue with that, I have known that since the beginning. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I open my mouth and closed it again several times. I tried again.

"If…that's what you want?"

He nodded once. And my whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much" he said.

"Anything". As I watched, his frozen eyes melted.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid" he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded helplessly. "I will," I whispered.

"And I'll make you a promise in return" he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed".

"Good bye, Bella" he said

"Wait" I said, reaching for him.

"Take care of yourself," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead. I closed my eyes and he was gone.

With shaky legs, I try to follow him into the forest. the evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. But I walked forward without thinking, if I stopped looking for him, it was over.

Love, life, meaning…all over.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own S. Mayer her for giving us this wonderful characters also I'm no her… she rocks!!!**

**Chapter 2: **

BELLA POV

It's been months since he left. But I still remembered like it was yesterday. They way they found me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was curled up in a ball on the forest floor and rocking back and forth. I knew I should probably go back home, but I couldn't even move. I heard people calling my name, but I was too weak to even try to let them know where I was. Someone broke through trees and said my name. I looked up and saw a boy….well adult, who was tall and dark. He looked Quiliette too.

"Bella?" he asked.

I stared at him, so he picked me up. Easily I might add. He was also very…..warm…hot…burning hot too.

"I found her!" he called and all the babbling ceased.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call.

"Charlie?" I asked feebly.

"It's okay, baby. I've got you."

"She just keeps saying, 'he's gone.'" The tall, dark man said.

Wait, I said that aloud?

Charlie picked me up and brought me inside, and set me on the couch, before answering all the phone calls. Apparently the whole town had been searching for me.

"Hey, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Did he leave you?"

I didn't answer; instead my eyes started watering as I thought about Edward. Sigh, Edward.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, hoping to avoid the whole 'did he leave you' question.

"You left a note." He said, as if it were obvious.

He took everything. The photos that I have of him, the CD he gave me for my birthday, all the present for my birthday were gone, all except one the radio that Emmet, Jasper, and Rosaline gave me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's been months since he left, I can't even think of his name, it too much. I have been trying to act normal for Charlie but I think he see right through me. I don't go out anymore, I don't listen to music either, I don't watch TV, not that I did that much before, and I don't talk unless someone ask me a direct question.

A couple of days ago Charlie had enough of my attitude.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah…. I can't take it anymore bells, you are going to Jacksonville with your mom, you need to get out of here" said Charlie.

"What did I do?" I ask him but them thought better and say very determine "I'm not going to Jacksonville. You can't make me leave."

"That's it you didn't do anything, you never do anything anymore. And I can't take seeing you like that anymore bells"

"Ok, I will plant something for this weekend" anything but I'm not leaving Forks. What happens if I leave and he comes back? No, no, no, no… he said he is not coming back. "I will do something during the weekend dad, but I will not go to Jacksonville" I said at last.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Today I was going to La Push to see Jacob; I haven't seen him in a long time now. I think since the time I went to the beach and he told me the stories of his tribe and the one that told me that… they were vampires. I can let the wall I have put around all the memories of them come down because if I do, I will be much worst that I'm right now.

I can't let myself start thinking I have to go now. I drove to La Push, also hoping that Jacob didn't have anything to do today and I can spend some time without thinking.

When I got there, the door open before I even stop my truck.

"Bella, hey how are you doing? What are you doing here?" said Jacob.

"What? I can come and visit an old friend" I ask, pretending to be alarm, but the true is I was. I didn't want to go back to the house where I have time to think.

"Of course you can come, is just that I haven't see you in a while. And I'm a little surprise to see you"

Thank God he said that because I was starting to get a little nervous that I may have to go back to the house.

"Ok, so what were you doing? Do u mind if we hang out today?" I ask

"No much, I was on my way to the garage to work on my car, but we can do anything you want"

"No, that's ok, I want to see how it's going with your car" I didn't know about cars but anything that would take me away from thinking would do, of course I didn't say that out loud.

The rest of the day we stay in the garage. Him working on his car and explaining me what he was doing, also talking about school, and his friends. I was just sitting nearby leasing and sometimes passing him some tools that he have to explain to me the form of the tool for me to actually get the right one.

By the time I look at the clock to check the time it was five in the afternoon, omg were the day go? And I was actually enjoying myself; I laugh a couple of times, without faking it. But as always everything good has to come to an end. I need to go take care of Charlie, as I promise. Why did I have to think of him now? After a good day without thinking why at the end?

I say my good bye to Jacob and Billy and gat in my truck to go to the house. All the way there I started thinking again. But I think I was starting to get better, I wasn't thinking of them, instead I thinking about my day with Jake and the plans we make for tomorrow. Saturdays and Sundays were the worst days for me since I didn't have school to try and concentrate in something else but them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own S. Mayer her for giving us this wonderful characters also I'm no her… she rocks!!!**

**Sorry it took me a little to update is just classes have been I little crazy and I been having too much HW and been striding for some test.**

**I'm going to summaries a little we all know pretty much what happened in new moon and I don't want to re type all so this chapter will pretty much be an overview of what happen to Bella. **

Chap. 2:

I say my good bye to Jacob and Billy and gat in my truck to go to the house. All the way there I started thinking again. But I think I was starting to get better, I wasn't thinking of them, instead I thinking about my day with Jake and the plans we make for tomorrow. Saturdays and Sundays were the worst days for me since I didn't have school to try and concentrate in something else but them.

**Chapter 3: **

BELLA POV

It's been some time now since the first time I hear his voice and the last time. The first time was when I went to movies with Jess. After the movies we went to get something to eat and I saw some guys that remind me of the guys that try to do attack me and that he save me from. I started walking to get a better look and that's when it happens. It was like he was right next to me telling me to stop and to go back to Jessica. And the last time was with the motorcycles with Jacob. Also I haven't see Jake in some time now he is been sick and he haven't answer my calls either.

Time had pass quickly since I started to hang out with Jake. School, work, and Jake; that was my routine. But that didn't mean that at night I didn't still have the nightmare, some nights I didn't have them but others they were worst. And since I haven't been hanging out with Jake since he got sick, they were back every night again.

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is really short but like I say before it was like an overview of new moon before she finds out Jake secrets. The reason I did it is because now it would start the story that I want to give you guys. **

**Remember review and be honest if you like it or not… also you guys can give me ideas to put in my story. And if I don't use those I ideas in this story maybe I would use it in another…**

**Thanks caro14**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own S. Mayer her for giving us this wonderful characters also I'm no her… she rocks!!!**

**Sorry it took me a little to update is just classes have been I little crazy and I been having too much HW and been striding for some test.**

**Chapter 4: **

BELLA POV

It's been weeks since I saw Jake, and more weeks since the last time of my hallucination. I need to hear him again; I was addicted to his voice. I was sleeping when I hear something. I open my eyes and what I saw almost make me screen but I remember Charlie. At the same time I hear the voice of my angel in my head telling me what I already knew. They were three vampires in my room, hopefully they wouldn't do anything to Charlie, and I couldn't live with myself if something happen to him because of me.

I have to speak I need to know what are they doing in here. And beg them to leave Charlie a live, even if they kill me. They were one girl and two big guys.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" I ask, in my voice you could hear that I was scare.

"Are you Bella?" the girl asks me in a sweet voice. But I need they were no vegetarian vampires their eyes were red.

He told me to lie, but do I lie to someone that knew who I was and was in my room asking for me. I thought very well on what to say, I need to lie like he told me to. But when I open my mouth something else came out.

"I ask first who you are. And what are you doing in my room?" what I'm doing I need to be screaming or trying to run or something. But it was like I could move, and I was no going to have Charlie die with me if they kill me.

"We are the Volturi. And Aro want us to take you with us, you know too much about us." The girl answers with a voice that gives me gust buns.

In my head he was growling, and his voice came this time as a memory. "The Volturi are a family, a very old, very powerful family of our kind. You don't irritate the Volturi, not unless you want to die." But at the same time his voice was telling me to keep lying.

"What are you?" I ask trying to act like I didn't know.

"Bella, Bella… I know you know what we are" she says with amusement in her voice.

"No I don't know, so please tell me" I say. At this time his voice told me _"say that you are no Bella, lie about your name."_

"Bella, I'm getting impatient here, come we have to go before your dad knows that you are not here or do you want us to kill him?" at this I couldn't lie or pretend it wasn't me, I would not let them kill Charlie.

"If I go with you, what are you going to do with me? And how do I know you would not kill my father?" I say with I voice very brave, that I don't know where it came from. They just started laughing.

"I guess you wouldn't know if we kill him or not, since probably you are going to die when we get to Volterra." She was having fun with this.

"And don't you kill me here?" did I had to ask didn't I.

"Because Aro wants to know why the Cullen's didn't kill you when you find out" I this I flinch I haven't hear, though, or say their names or in this case last name in over six's months.

"If I go, you have to promise to leave my father alive. Do you promise?" I have to make them promise that.

"Ha, ha, ha… we don't have to promise anything. And get ready already because I'm losing my patience, and I don't have much" she was getting angry.

And every time she would smile at me with an evil smile on her face like trying to hurt me just by looking at me. I was losing it; she probably was smiling like that because she was thinking about drinking my blood. I was changing my cloths and I think they didn't know I was paying attention to them.

"Jane, why are we taking her to Aro? Aro say to kill her and anyone she toll about us!" one of the guys says, and I assume that Jane was the girl.

"Because I was trying to use my gift on her and it didn't work, and as much as I hate that happening, I think Aro will love me for thinking of this if he can use her somehow." Jane says.

"What? She was is only human, how can she do that?" I'm guessing the other guy ask because the voices were a little different. How I'm so aware of this, they are vampires I shouldn't be able to tell the different right. Unless they know I'm lessening and they are just doing it to scare me more.

"Alec, I don't how she is doing it ok. I don't know that type of stuff, but let me tell you this is a first and is very frustrating. I try it a couple of times and nothing." Jane says.

"Why don't you try yours Alec?" the other guy ask

"Ok, but what happen if it doesn't work either, or if it does?" Alec ask

"If it does maybe is something wrong with me today, and if it doesn't maybe she is a shield" Jane answer. But I was getting nervous if one of them was going to hurt, but I also was confused by what she meant a shield.

"But she is only human, that is impossible for her to be immune to our powers if she is not one of us right?" the other guy ask but almost yell, I guess he was the less intelligent of them because them I hear like some got slap on the back of the head.

"You idiot, are you crazy, what do you think you are doing? And I don't know how she is doing it ok! But that is what came in my mind at that moment and that's why I say it, that doesn't mean I'm right. That's also why I decided to take her to Aro." Jane says almost in a whisper, that I don't know how I could still hear them.

Them everything was quiet, the next thing I knew I feel like being watch and when I turn around, there at the door of the closet were the three vampires staring at me. That makes me nervous, because maybe they were trying their gifts on me again, but I felt the same so maybe it wasn't working. And I for the first time I was happy that there was something wrong with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys I need for you to tell me if you want me to keep writhing this story and also if you want me to put some of the Cullen's pov. Also I need review guys; I need to know if you guys like the story, plz, plz, plz, let me know by reviews. Also this chapter is in some of the Cullen's pov**

**I own S. Mayer her for giving us this wonderful characters also I'm no her… she rocks!!!**

**Chapter 5: **

EDWARD POV

Is been over six months since I last saw my angel, I been fighting with myself to not go back to her and ask her to forgive me. I need to be strong; I left her for the best, so she can have a normal human life. I was putting her in too much danger by being with her, she deserves happiness and I couldn't give her that.

I couldn't even be near my family now, I was too depress and anyway I need to make sure she was save so I was tracking Victoria, I didn't know if she was a problem, but I was no going to wait and find out, I need to make sure she isn't going to harm my Bella. My Bella, I much I miss her, her smile, her face, her lips on my when we kiss, and her voice.

How is calling my, my phone had been rigging for a while now, but I was too much in my thoughts to care, I was in my happy place right now, I was beside Bella and she still love me and she forgive me for leaving, and finally I was happy because I was my true and only love. Damn that phone, ok I would see how is calling, but I don't want to talk to no one.

"What do you want Alice?" I ask as soon as I open the phone and saw it was her I thought she was bothering me to come home.

"Edward, Bella is in trouble, she needs us now, go straight to her house we meet you there." She says the words that I would get me to go back on my word of interfering in her life.

"What are you talking about Alice? She is save and we promise not to interfere in her live." I say's but I was already on my way to save her of whatever was putting my angels live in danger.

"Edward, I saw the Volturi go to her because she knew too much and I don't know when is going to happen! It can be happening right now." She says it with such I rush that I knew she was already doing everything to get to her best friend and my angel.

But how the Volturi find out, I don't know but I have to save her, is my fault her live is in danger again, but I didn't know how I was going to save her.

"I'm on my way to Forks now, please tell me that you see me saving her Alice? We can be late." I say very desperate.

"I can't see Edward, all I know is that they are going for her." She was sad and mad that she couldn't see the outcome of this.

ALICE POV

I was sitting with Japer, trying to make him feel better. Since we left Forks, he has been feeling and saying it was his faults that we left Bella and that the family was divide because he couldn't of control himself better. In reality it was kind it true but I was no going to say that to him, he is the love of my life and I can't see him suffer. That's when I got the vision of Bella.

"_Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" Bella ask, in a voice that you could hear that she was scare._

"_Are you Bella?" the girl asks her in a sweet voice. But I knew who it was as soon as Bella saw them, they were vampires._

"_Bella say, I ask first who you are. And what are you doing in my room?" _omg I need to go save her she is my best friend and if she die there is no way we can reunited the family.

"_We are the Volturi. And Aro want us to take you with us, you know too much about us." The girl answers with a voice that gives me gust buns. _But I think she just wanted to kill Bella right there. I could hear Jasper asking what I was looking but I couldn't talk. And after that I couldn't see anything more. Did they kill her? Jasper was very scared now and everyone was looking at me waiting for me to say something.

But all I could say was Bella's name over and over and over again. I need to do something, but what? I need to call Edward and tell him but what if we are too late?

"I need to call Edward now, you guys prepare a flight, Bella is in trouble and she needs us." I say to all while I was waiting for Edward to pit up the phone, I call several times and we already were on our way to the airport, Jasper was trying to get me to tell him what I saw, but I was no sure, how can I be sure if the vision just suddenly disappear.

Finally Edward answers his phone.

"What do you want Alice?" he ask as soon as he answer the phone.

"Edward, Bella is in trouble, she needs us now, go straight to her house we meet you there." I says the words very nervous and in a rush

"What are you talking about Alice? She is save and we promise not to interfere in her live." he say's but I could hear he was already on his way to save her.

"Edward, I saw the Volturi go to her because she knew too much and I don't know when is going to happen! It can be happening right now." I say it with such I rush that I knew he will get the point that I wasn't playing and that I would do anything to save my best friend.

"I'm on my way to Forks now, please tell me that you see me saving her Alice? We can be late." he says very desperate and I feel bad for no knowing the answer to that question.

"I can't see Edward; all I know is that they are going for her." I say in a sad and mad voice, I don't like it one bit that I can see is she is going to be already.

I could hear all my family whispering trying to understand why I couldn't see anything more.

**Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Should I let them save Bella? Or should I let the Volturi take her? **

**Review and let me know **

**Thanks for reading **

**Caro14**


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Important

Hey guys first of all thank you to the people that put me on story and authors alerts, it means that you guys like my story so far. Also thanks to the people that give me reviews it means a lot to me and it helps me keep writing.

I'm writing this because I need to know if you would like for the Cullen's to save Bella from the Volturi. Or would you like for the Jane to take Bella to Aro and see what happens from there?

Also I have planed the story both ways so you guys can decide. It all depends on the reviews a get so please, please tell me

Thanks

Caro14


	7. Chapter 6

**I own S. Mayer her for giving us this wonderful characters also I'm no her… she rocks!!!**

**Sorry it took me sometime to update.**

**Hey guys' sorry if this chapter is not what you expected but I need it more reviews to go with the Cullen's saving Bella.**

Chp. 4

Them everything was quiet, the next thing I knew I feel like being watch and when I turn around, there at the door of the closet were the three vampires staring at me. That makes me nervous, because maybe they were trying their gifts on me again, but I felt the same so maybe it wasn't working. And I for the first time I was happy that there was something wrong with me.

**Chapter 6: **

BELLA POV

I knew I need it to do something to get a way if I didn't want to die, but what did I have to live for. The love of my life, my true love left me and the only friend that was able to a lease get me out of that state was now a boding me and I didn't know why.

"Bella, hurry up because my patience is really limited and you are using all" Jane say with a voice that toll me to that it was true.

"Okay, okay, but seriously what are you?" I had to try one more time and maybe if I make sure to prolong our stay maybe, just maybe Alice could see this. But who I'm kidding, they all left and I know they wouldn't interfere in my life that is what he says. I couldn't even think about him, it hurt too much.

"Bella, we are leaving right now, even if you are not ready. We have to go is even hart enough with your sent and we are a little hurry, and your dad is just in the other room and he will not fight us" Alec say with a tone of voice that was giving me the creeps.

"Okay, I'm ready to go, what do I need to do?" I ask in a voice that they will know that I give up trying.

"You don't need to do much, just come with us without giving us much trouble and you will be okay" say the big other vampire that I still didn't know his name.

So we took some of my stuff with me, like cloths and books. Stuff that I think Charlie will think I took if I was leaving and I think that was their purpose. The two guys got my stuff and then jumped through the window, how in the world was I going to do that? I think Jane saw the complication of me and the window.

"We can go through the door; I have to take you to Volterra in one piece. Aro will be very interested in you and I plan on that. Don't. Be. Difficult." The last part she say it with a tone that toll me no to mess with her.

Once we were outside they all started to face to the end of the forest, Jane moving me with her; I guess they were planning on what to do, I know we need it to go to the airport because they have mention before that we were going to be late for the fly. But did they seriously think I will run to the airport with them.

"Felix go get a car, hurry up something is moving in the forest very fast and I don't know what it is." Jane say to the tall guy that I guess was Felix.

God, maybe Alice is going to help me, but why would she say she didn't know what it was. Don't vampires smell the same and they are able to tell if is one of the kind right.

"Alec be prepare, is something big and I think there is five of them" Jane say again. If you think of it she was the one giving orders, maybe she is the leader. But when she say that, I remember the wolfs that save me from Lauren. And think I say it the word wolf at loud because Jane turn her head to me with and expression that I didn't understand.

"Jane, did she say wolf?" Alec asked a little happy but on edge at the same time. At that time Felix came with a car and put all my stuff in side.

"Felix take her, put in the car and don't let her out of your side" Jane say.

"Okay" Felix say at the same toke me an star walking to the car. At the same time we reach the car, five wolf came out of the forest.

Alec and Jane exchange at look that was like 'what? Impossible.' Felix put in the car at that time and the brown one make a move in my direction but as some as he did that Jane smile at him and he was in the floor in what I assume in pain. The others just exchange a look and try to move to take out Jane but at the same time Alec move and the wolf just stop moving.

While I was watching this I thought of what they say in my room about gifts. So Jane can put pain on you and Alec what freeze you or something. But I can't let them hurt the wolf, they save me and I need to return the favor. I try getting out of the car but Felix wouldn't let me.

"Felix make them stop, the noise is going to wake up the holl town. And you would not be able to take me with you without killing the holl town. And think you guys be in trouble if you do." I say trying to sound logical, apparently I did because the next thing he did was open the window and tell Alec and Jane to come inside the car, that we were leaving.

They were not happy that Felix make them leave without killing the wolf but when he say what I told him, Jane and Alec look at me like 'What else she knows? How much she knows?'


	8. Chapter 7

**I own S. Mayer her for giving us this wonderful characters also I'm no her… she rocks!!!**

**Sorry it took me sometime to update.**

**Chapter 7: **

ALICE POV

Why can't I see? Bella we are almost there. My mind was going crazy with my thoughts and trying to get another vision. Maybe I can't see because we left her and I'm not that atone with her anymore.

When we got to Bella's house you could only hear one heart, you could smell vampires in her room and outside, but also outside it was another smell. At lease there was no blood, so maybe she was still alive and we were not too late. At the time Edward got there.

"Were it she?" he ask. Like I should know he was the one that make us leave, he was the blame for this.

"I don't know Edward, I'm trying to look if they are going to kill her but I don't see anything."

"What do you mean you can see Alice?" Carlisle asks me.

"Carlisle, when I got the vision it didn't finish, it was somehow cut short, it was as it disappear in the middle and I can't see anything more right know"

"Incoming, the wolfs." Edward says. Maybe I can't see the wolfs because I'm sure I didn't see this coming.

"You can't see the wolfs? Maybe that's why you can't see Bella?" Edward says. It can be a possibility but I have a feeling that she it's not with them.

"Can you stop being so negative?" Edward says. "Then get out of my head" I answer him.

After that four wolfs came out of the woods and one human in the middle. Maybe they can tell us what happen.

"What are you doing here Cullen's?" the human ask us but it was looking only a Carlisle.

"My daughter saw a friend of ours in trouble and we came to help her." Carlisle says.

"Which friend would that be? The ones that toke Bella?" he was mad, that much I could tell.

"Carlisle, it was Jane, Alec, and Felix. They were the one that toke her." Edward says. Maybe he was looking at what the wolfs were remembering. But why would they take her?

"How do you know they were three? You were not here" ask the guy.

"Sam, I have an ability to read minds and you are thinking of what happen and I can see it." Edward says. Why was he explaining to the wolfs what he could do. That's stupid. Ops, sorry.

"Alice, if she is not with the wolfs why can't you see?" Esme ask.

"I don't what to talk about this right now." I say and I thought to Edward, don't you there to say anything about my gift to them. We don't know if we can trust them. He just looks at me for a little and then he says okay.

"Sam, what do you know of what happen? It can help us find Bella." Carlisle asks him very calm. He was looking at each of the wolfs.

"Carlisle, less go if we are trying to save Bella we can't be wasting time with them." Rosaline says. Since when Rosaline care about Bella? She never liked her. Apparently I was not the only one that was shock by Rosaline because every member of our family was looking at her in shock.

"Rosaline is right, let's go." Say Jasper. I guess he was still feeling guilty about the birthday party. And he would do anything to save her.

"Let's go, I have everything they know." Say Edward. Apparently he was going through all their minds to say every angle.

After that we took running to our old house. We need it to talk about strategy and see what we were going to do.

EDWARD POV

We got to our house and it was more a reminder of Bella and the stupid I was for leaving her. If I never left her she wouldn't be in this mess, I would have been to save her.

"We need to do something. Alice, can you try to see something about Bella's future now" Carlisle ask

"I have been trying to see to her future, but I can't. And I don't know why." She answers.

"What are you looking in her future?" Esme ask.

"I'm trying to see what they would do to kill her." Alice says. "Maybe that's why you can't see; maybe they are not going to anything to kill her." Esme says.

"No, that's not it. The wolfs hear conversations while they were inside the house. Something about taking her to Aro. So you can't see they are going to kill her because they don't know yet." I say.

"That may be true." Say Alice.

"We need to go now, so we can make it to Volterra. They are already ahead of us and I would not let Aro or anyone touch her again." I say. I was getting really mad now and desperate.

"But what do we do if they don't give her to us? We can win if we have to fight." Jasper says. And it was true if they didn't give me my love, I would do anything to find her.

"I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't leave Bella in Volterra with them." I say. Right there I started to listen to their toughs.

"_I can't lose Jasper, he would try and get in the middle of someone if they try and hurt me" – Alice _

"_Maybe if I try and talk to Aro, we are friends after all" – Carlisle_

"_She can die; it would definably kill him to, and the rest of us." – Esme_

"_It is my fault that they took her, we left because of me" – Jasper_

"_I don't know what to think, I don't want her to have to go to the same pat as us. Is not that I didn't like her is just that she was choosing this over the life she could have as human." – Rosaline_

"_Hell yeah, brings it. I would not let anything happen to my little sister" – Emmet. _

The one though that surprise me the most where Rosaline's, I didn't know that she didn't like her because she was human.

We were leaving to go rescue my love. I wanted to run but Alice says it was faster if we took a plane. I knew she was right but I was too focused in my mission to say her. I knew that after that I couldn't leave again, even if I say it; my will power will be gone as soon as I saw her.


End file.
